personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghosts
"Ghosts" is the second episode in Season 1, and the second produced hour of Person of Interest. It originally aired on September 29, 2011. Synopsis When they are given the Social Security number of a teenager who was killed two years ago, Reese and Finch begin to question the infallibility of The Machine. Meanwhile, Finch flashes back to The Machine's origin and how it was developed. Major Events/Plot Points *Nathan Ingram is introduced. *IFT is introduced and Reese learns about it. *Finch gets his first flashback. *Nathan learns of the "irrelevant" list and that Finch has been deleting it. *Finch quits IFT. Episode Notes *For the first time, Finch's given name of "Harold" is used. His fellow employees call him "Harold," and Reese uses the name as well. *Finch's security detail is visible when we see his car slowly trailing he and Reese in the cemetery at the beginning of the episode and at the dock shortly after. *Finch goes to great lengths to protect his cover, even putting up with a degrading supervisor although he really owns the company. *Finch shows his ability to compartmentalize his life when at the end he casually discards 17 years worth of his office possessions into a lobby trash can. Production Notes *Starting with this episode, a "saga sell" title sequence is used. The opening features previously seen moments from , this episode, and , with Michael Emerson's voice over, and is designed to introduce the premise of the show to viewers. It is not unusual for such elements to be introduced in the second episode, which is the first to reflect changes made in response to the pilot. Bloopers and Continuity Errors *According to a security camera, the events of this episode start on September 22, 2011. This was also the premiere date of . *The mud splatters on Derek's face change locations and dry and then appear wet again as the scene moves along. *In the last scene when John is calling Finch, it's not raining in the shoot of John (we can see it from the clean window); while it is raining when Finch leaves the building. Music *"The Truth" by Handsome Boy Modeling School - End of episode. Trivia *Interview notes collected by Maxine Angelis in her search for the man in a suit confirm that Reese in fact did not kill the assassins in the elevator but only kneecapped them, as implied by Detective Terney. *Reese shoots three (3) people, one of them (the Hitman) twice. It is unclear if the Hitman is killed during the second shooting since he is wearing a vest and a head shot is not discernable. Quotes *"You knew what we were building here. This thing looks for plotters, schemers. We built it to stop terrorists before they could act." (Finch) *"The best place to hide Mr. Reese, as you well know, is in plain sight" (Finch) *"I know what it's like to lose someone...and to feel the need to disappear" (Finch) *"Trust? That's not something I come by very easily" (Finch) Clips File:Person of Interest - Person of Interest - Ghosts|Ghosts References es:Ghosts 102 102 Category:Episodes with multiple Persons of Interest